Constant Changes
by LaurenMHolmes
Summary: When Parker accuses his step-father of violence, Booth and Brennan get custody of Parker. With a new baby on the way, can their relationship survive the strain?
1. There's Something Wrong With Parker

A Bones FanFic

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones; Hart Hanson does.

Please read and then review.

This is my first Bones FanFic

Chapter 1: There's Something Wrong with Parker

"Mr. Bray, I need the rest of the flesh removed from the remains. Once you have done that come and find me. I believe that I will be in my office." I said to the intern as I moved around the remains on the steel bed beneath me.  
"Yes Dr. Brennan." He replied as I walked off the platform and towards my office. I looked at my watch and sighed. It was only 12:30 – Booth had been trying to find a lead for two hours now. The reconstruction Angela did had obviously turned up nothing. I sat down at my desk and turned on my laptop.

"Hey Bones." The brown haired boy came suddenly bounding in.

"Hi, Parker. Where's your father?" I asked, curious as to why Parker was here without Booth.

"In Hodgin's office. He told me to wait in here. What you doing?" He was a child who constantly asked questions. Normally, it annoyed me when people did this, but Booth and Parker had a way of getting around this and it didn't make me frustrated or annoyed. Of course I had been living with Booth for several months now and our baby was due any day now, so I had had plenty of time to get used to it.  
"Nothing. Why are you and your dad here anyway?" Normally it was just Booth. Parker rarely visited the lab during a case.

"He wants to take you out to lunch." He replied. It was at that moment that I heard Booths voice.  
"You ready to go Bones?" He asked.  
"Yeah sure." I switched off my laptop and grabbed my coat. I exited my office and headed up towards the platform – as fast as I could. I called up to Wendell, "Can you call me as soon as the remains are ready?"

"Yes of course, Dr. B." I nodded and left with Booth and Parker.

The rest of the day went by quite quickly and soon Booth, Parker and I were back home. We had recently just moved into a modest, but still quite large, family home. Everything was now settled and the nursery was ready for the baby. We ate dinner together and then we watched TV for a bit – me lying on Booth and Parker lying on me on the large couch. It was a Friday night so we allowed Parker to stay up later than usual. It was getting on for 11pm so I thought now was a good time for Parker to get to bed.

"Parks, I think you should be getting some sleep right about now." I said to all of us.

"Yeah, you're right, Bones. Will you tuck me in?" He asked. I loved how, even though he was twelve, he still loved to do all the kid stuff.

"Yes of course. Come on." I stated to get up, but realised that without help that would be impossible. "Booth." I said, inclining my head towards my large bump. He stood up and lifted me to my feet as well.

"Do you want me to come up too?" He asked.

"No we will be fine." I said as I followed Parker up the stairs.

Parker had gotten dressed for bed and brushed his teeth, and was now standing in the doorway between his bathroom and bedroom.  
"You ready to get into bed?" He nodded and proceeded to get into bed. "Arm's up." I instructed. He did it. But suddenly he screamed out in pain. "Honey, what's wrong." I asked. My voice full of concern.

"Nothing!" He was sharp and abrupt. This was all too familiar. The pain from the littelest thing. The hiding things. I needed to help him. I never had the help when I was younger. I needed to help him.

"Parker, listen to me, you need to tell me right now, what is going on." I said, I felt like a mom.

"Please don't be mad at me." He stated, almost on the brink of tears.

"Parker. I promise I will not be mad at you. I just want to help you sweetheart." I soothed.

He hesitated for a few moments before blurting out, "Drew's been hitting me!" After he said that he broke down in tears and clung onto me very strong. I sat with him for a while until he fell asleep. Once I knew he was out for the count, I exited his bedroom and entered the nursery. I picked up the baby monitor set and went back along to Parker's room. I set one down next to the bed and switched it on. I knew that he would most likely have a nightmare or something so I wanted to know that I could hear him at all times. I left for a second time and started going downstairs. Very quickly I found myself entering the living room where Booth was watching the Hockey game.

"Hey, I thought you had gone to bed." He said as I stood in front of him. I turned the TV off using the remote. Booth noticed the monitor that I was turning in my hands. "Why do you have the baby monitor?"

"Booth, there's something we need to discuss," I said. He nodded for me to continue. "I have very good reason to believe that Drew, Rebecca's boyfriend, has been being violent towards Parker."

Booth remained calm, it wasn't what I was expecting. "What makes you say that?"

"When I was tucking him in, I asked him to raise his arms and he screamed out in pain when he did the action. Then when I asked him why he did it, he was reluctant to answer and begun crying, when he finally blurted out that Drew had been hitting him." I looked at Booth, I could feel the tears in my eyes. "Booth, he was acting the way that I used to." Booth stood up and came over to me and hugged me tight.

"Let's go get some evidence." He said, it was usually my saying but this time it was as if our roles were reversed. Me being the irrational one and Booth being the calm one who wanted all the facts before jumping to conclusions.

We walked upstairs and into Parker's bedroom. Booth sat him up and lifted his pyjama top up. It revealed lots of bruises. All a different age. Some were obviously from human fists others were not. Booth signalled for me to be quite for a minute while he settled him down in bed. We walked out of Parker's room and went into ours. I sat myself gently on the bed. The baby begun kicking. I placed my hand over it and winced. Booth's larger hand replaced my smaller one. His hand being there was keeping the baby and, I guessed, him calm.

"Listen, Bones, here's what we're going to do. Tomorrow, you are going to take Parker to the lab and get photographs of all the bruises. And I'm gonna bring that son-of-a-bitch into the lab too and you're going to do a sciencey thing and prove that it's him doing it to Parks. Once you get the proof – well lets just say I better not be in the same room as him when you do."

"Okay." My voice was weak and on the brink of breaking.

"Bones it's gonna be okay. Is this because of your childhood?" I couldn't speak, I just started crying. "Oh, baby, it's gonna be fine. I'm here. Nothing else is going to happen to you or Parker." Booth soothed me as I cried. I must have cried myself to sleep because when I woke up it was light and Booth was fast asleep.

**Any thoughts? **

**Read and review please!**

**Thank you :)**


	2. The Next Morning

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay with the second chapter. I have been busy with school but now that I am finished I will be writing more and the chapters will be coming out more frequently. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I have read and took on board everything that everyone has said. It means so much to me that people are reading this story. Also, anyone else sat thinking 'what the hell?' after the season finale of season 7? Can't wait for season 8! Anyway here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**P.S. This is going to be from Brennan and Booth's point of view but I will alert to the change.**

Chapter 2: The Next Morning

**Brennan's point of view.**

I awoke to light streaming in the room and Booth's soft snores. I moved as swiftly as I could and exited the bed. I was now eight and a half months pregnant and doing simple things like getting in and out of bed were now becoming more increasingly difficult. I waddled out of the bedroom, picking up the baby monitor and headed in the direction of Parker's room. Easing the door open, I saw to my relief that Parker was fast asleep. Content and not aware of the trials and tribulations that lay ahead. I closed the door behind me and headed downstairs to the kitchen and laid the baby monitor down on the counter. I moved to the refrigerator and got the milk out, I then preceded to pour a large glass out. I sat at the breakfast bar and begun to drink. I glanced at the clock and it was just after 5am.

I sat in silence thinking until Booth came downstairs and startled me.

"Sorry, Bones. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, Booth." I replied.

"What you doing up at 6am?" He asked me.

"I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about the situation." I said, as I stared at the barely touched glass of milk before me.

"Hey," He took a seat next to me at the breakfast bar. "It's gonna be fine, Bones. It's all going to be fine." I collapsed into his arms and tried, in vain, to keep my breathing calm and controlled. He stroked my hair and back to sooth me.

"I'm going to go for a shower." I said and stood up slowly. Booth ended up helping me.

"Yeah, I'm going to wake up Parker and get him ready for the lab." He said and we walked upstairs. I walked into our bedroom and went into the adjoining bathroom.

**Booth's point of view**

It was early when I woke up and it wasn't long before I realised that I was alone. Panic set in and I knew that I had to go and find Bones. I walked downstairs and saw her sitting at the breakfast bar in the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and as I did it, I gave her a fright. This situation was taking it's toll on Bones and I knew that I had to hide my feelings about the whole thing for her sake and Parker's.

"Sorry, Bones. I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine, Booth." Her voice was quiet and rough.

"What you doing up at 6am?" I asked her, worrying.

"I couldn't sleep and I was thinking about the situation." She said, I noticed that she wasn't looking at me, her blue eyes were focused on the untouched glass of milk in front of her.

"Hey," I took a seat next to her at the breakfast bar. "It's gonna be fine, Bones. It's all going to be fine." She leaned forward and collapsed into my arms. Her body was heavier than normal due to the pregnancy, but it was just a small bit of extra weight. I could tell that she was struggling to keep her breathing controlled, so I begun to rub her back and hair to try to keep her clam.

"I'm going to go for a shower." She said abruptly, pulling away. She begun to stand up, struggling, so I helped her up.

"Yeah, I'm going to wake up Parker and get him ready for the lab." We walked upstairs and separated, I went to Parker's room and she went into our bedroom.

"Hey, buddy, you awake?" I asked my thirteen year old son. He stirred and opened his eyes. They were bloodshot and I noticed the bags under them. They hadn't just formed overnight. How had I missed that?

"Dad, what we doing today?" He asked, his voice also quiet. Bones and Parker were so alike, it was scary sometimes.

"Well, bud, we are going to go to the lab and Angela is going to get some photographs of the bruises and Bone's will do a special scan to check that there is no other damage that we can't see." I replied.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" He asked, his face was full of fear.

"No of course not, Parker." I leaned over and gave him and soft cuddle, careful not to hurt him. "Why don't you not have a shower, while I get ready?"

"Okay." He walked into the bathroom and I waited until I heard the water before I left. I went into the bedroom and got dressed. Bones left the bathroom and got dressed in silence. It was not like her not to speak at all.

**Brennan's point of view**

I walked out of the bathroom and got dressed in silence. Booth's eyes followed my form as I did all of these. I was aware of this but I never made Booth aware that I knew. Booth got in the shower and dressed quietly too. I quickly dried my hair and tied it up, and put on minimal make-up. We went downstairs at the same time; Booth in front, me behind. We were not quick, due to my waddling but we managed. We were met by Parker sitting silently on the couch in the living room.

"Come on then Parks, lets go to the lab." Booth said. I could hear the pain in his voice but he was trying his best to hide it. I am unsure whether it was for Parker's benefit or mine.

"Yeah dad, let's go." Parker said as he moved ahead of us, going towards the front door. Booth and I followed. We locked the door behind us and got into the car. We drove to the Jeffersonian, got out the car and entered the building all in silence. It was only when we signed in that anyone spoke.

"May I ask who is signing in?" The guy on the front desk asked. I simply flashed my ID badge. "Dr Brennan, good morning."

"Good morning, Special Agent Seeley Booth and our son is also signing in." I replied. I looked over to see a small smile on Booth's face and Parker looking up at me as if I was his idol.

"Okay no problem Dr Brennan. If you take these for the visitors," he handed me two visitors badges. "And if you all go through now." The door buzzed open and we all walked through it.

I looked at Booth as we entered my lab. "What are we going to doing now?" Booth asked.

"You and Parker are going to sit in my office while I go talk to Angela." I replied. Booth nodded and guided Parker to my office. I noticed that Booth didn't touch once while guiding him. I walked to Angela's office to see her sitting at her desk with Michael in his car seat on the desk too.

"Hi, sweetie what's up?" She asked.

"Ang, I have a problem." I said.  
"Whoa. Sweetie are you in labour?" She asked, standing up and rushing over to me.

"No I'm not in labour. It's worse." I said, brushing her off.

"Then, Bren, what is it?"

"Parker is covered in bruises, he says that Drew's been hitting him. I need you to take pictures and scans of his whole body for me." I said quickly. My heart ached saying it. I loved Parker and he meant everything to me.

"Of course, but honey, do you really think that you should be doing this." She asked, her usual smile had faded from her face and was replaced by an expression full of worry and shock.

"I know, I am going to have to give it to one of the squints but I can be there to over look and be there for Parker. I haven't broken the news to Booth yet that he can't be the one to arrest Drew. Booth is going to be very upset." I replied.

"Booth will kill Drew if he is in a room alone with him. Booth is going to be a little more than upset. But you need to keep Parker and Booth calm while we all do this. Can you do that?" Angela thought of Parker as family, this was just as hard for her as it was for us.  
"Yes, I think so. I am going to go back to Parker and Booth now, I don't want to leave Parker any longer than necessary. Can you fill Cam and Mr. Bray in?" I heard a meek yes and then left Angela's office. I walked back to mine, where I saw Parker sat at the desk playing on my laptop and I saw Booth sitting on the couch watching the TV. We remained in silence for a number of minutes before we were interrupted by Cam and Angela.

"Booth can you come with me?" Cam asked.

"Yes of course but what about Bones and Parker?" Booth asked.

"Dr. Brennan and Parker will be going with Angela." Cam replied. Everyone was calm, too calm. It was almost eerie.

"Dad, can you not stay with me?" Parker stood up and asked.

"No bud you have to go with Bones while I talk to Cam."

**Booth's Point of View**

"I'm going to fucking kill Drew!" I shouted as the door closed to Cam's office.

"Seeley, think of Parker and Brennan. They can't see you falling apart. They need you." Cam said. I let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah I know." I looked out the glass and saw Bones helping Parker settle before the machine switched on to scan his body. He looked so little and scared.

**A/N: There you go Chapter 2 done. Please review!**


End file.
